


with stardust in their hearts

by roryfreisthler



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Constellations, Death Eaters, Disowning, Gen, Looms (Doctor Who), Reincarnation, Relooming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryfreisthler/pseuds/roryfreisthler
Summary: Three legendary figures from Gallifrey reincarnate as daughters of a family known for naming their children after constellations.





	with stardust in their hearts

When she is born, the only Earthly thing that remotely interests Andromeda Black is the star full of skies over the Black family home. “Like a true Black,” her mother Duella whispers fondly as she rocks her out on the porch, thinking about the star-themed family names that go back generations in their family. Her father is more suspicious, snorting that she should be more focused on tangible forms of magic, not silly things like astronomy.

They name her Andromeda, after a mythological woman honored by Athena, the goddess of wisdom, and placed as a constellation in the sky for her sacrifices.

Their second daughter is less concerned with the sky and more concerned with staring with interest when her father Cygnus returns home from Death Eater raids with blood splattered on his robes. “Like a true Black,” he says in turn, smiling at his daughter warmly. They name her Bellatrix, after a star name that is Latin for “female warrior”. 

Their third daughter doesn’t seem to have any odd fascination, except for the beautiful clothes that her mother wears - but that’s just normal for a daughter of the House of Black. Cygnus declares that he’s done with the ridiculous star names, and names her Narcissa, a word for daffodil. Growing up, he always calls her his bright little flower, and she enjoys tending the garden with her mother. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what this is, tbh.


End file.
